


Show me what's in you

by yuuki_Illene



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stein slips into madness and Marie is unable to stop him, she finds herself strapped onto the dissection table. Can she save herself from her impeding doom or will her life be ended there and then? Mad!Stein and this is dedicated to Lialane Graest, TheAUWalker and Primordial Falls! Rated M for blood and gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what's in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LialaneGraest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/gifts), [antikytheras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/gifts), [TheAUWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheAUWalker).



> This is rather gruesome - if you can't handle it I think you should click away right now. And if you like it, I might consider writing another one if there are enough people who like it :D

Stein cackled maniacally as he made a long straight slice down the blonde woman's body, from between her breast all the way to her abdomen. He laughed as her ear-piercing scream filled the lab, begging for mercy.

"Scream more, its music to my ears." He giggled as he made a small slash on her face, stroking her smooth pale skin. He frowned at how pale it was as his eyes twitched in different directions, remembering that he took a few pints of blood out of the naked woman that lied before him. He loved the thrill he got from dissection.

His hand slowly went into the incision as he felt things sloshing around. He pouted a little, wanting to see more than he could touch. Slipping his hands out carefully, not wanting to mess up anything in her system before anything started.

He could see that the yellow-eyed woman before him was trying not to scream. That displeased him. His hands roved upwards as he caressed her and his hands reached for her throat, choking her.

Her muffled sobs and short gasps of breaths could be heard as she desperately tried to free herself from the chains that bounded here to the dissection table. She was too weak and dizzy. All she could ask for was a painless death.

"Stein please Stop this madness, I'm Marie! Snap out of it!" Her yellow eyes were filled with pain and sadness, pleading him with all here might. She knew she had to beg while she can.

He covered his eyes partially with his bloody hands, his mind fuzzy. He leaned in closer to her face, sneering childishly at her. "Who's Stein and who's Marie? I don't even know them! Should I dissect them too so you have friends in hell?"

He flashed his glistening scalpel, wondering what he should do next. He didn't need to decide, madness would guide him. He stretched the cut as he pulled it, earning another scream of agony from the woman which made a maniac grin appear on his face.

Her skin is like an elastic band. He mused, looking at the layer of skin that he was pulling. Blood was leaking out of her drip by drip, it was making a mess out of his lab coat but he didn't care. It was his time to have fun.

He took a closer look at her open wound, searching for what he should cut first. He wanted to make her pain. Extreme pain for the matter. He eyed her small intestines before slowly pulling out, laughing happily as he cut it away from the stomach and large intestines, he was seeing a weird liquid ooze out from her stomach and it seemed to burn a layer of her fat off. He scowled when he couldn't pull out the intestine fully, realizing that he had yet to cut off the bile and pancreatic duct. He did so in a slice, throwing the small intestine to the side. It would make a perfect tube for something.

How interesting... The words bore into his mind as he watched a greenish-yellowish liquid leak from the bile duct and listened to the pain-filled screams. It was all the same, there wasn't any fun to hear it anymore and it was way too distracting. He would rather work in peace and quietness.

Skilfully, he cut her vocal cords and stitched up here mouth. He smiled playfully at his artistic stitches, debating if he should do another at the corners of her mouth.

A few more stitches wouldn't hurt! And he really did, stitching the corners of his mouth. Using her blood, he made a smudge on his lips, thinking that she looks prettier now with more colours on her face.

He stroked her smooth blonde hair, thinking that it would make a good pillow. His hands were already itching to stab something and out of pure boredom, he pushed the scalpel into her stomach, hearing a low groan that was supposed to be a scream if here vocal cords were still working.

He continued to cackle as he slowly cut off some veins and her life blood poured all over him. The stench of blood was thick in the air as he crushed his glasses beneath his brown stitched-up shoes; they were a hindrance as it blurred his vision when there was blood on it.

I could donate her liver and kidneys to the hospital! He thought excitedly as he carefully removed those parts from her body. She could do some help to those people that need it.

He quickly placed it in the Styrofoam box and preserved it, his crazy mind running wild on what he should do. He wasn't ready to end her life yet. He would make such an interesting dissection last as he long as he could. It wasn't an everyday experience you get to dissect a human, a death scythe to be exact and that intrigued him.

His fun was going to end soon, her breathing was failing her and her skin was getting paler by the second if it was possible. She was losing too much blood. That saddened him as he wanted a few more pints of blood from her.

Not wasting a moment as he wanted to see her dying face, his hands unconsciously slipped to her heart, his eyes glued to her face. He squeezed it a little and she gave him a reaction that made him happy. She jumped, her chest heaved up that her back could have bent a perfect U if she wasn't constrained. She attempted to scream with all she was worth but she would never be heard, it would be a miracle if she would have been.

Sloppily, he cut off her arteries that connected to the heart one by one as the heart slowly stopped pumping. The woman breathed her last short gases before her eyes fluttered close and she was dead. He poked her, frowning why she wasn't moving and why her eyes were closed. She was no fun.

Flipping a hammer in his hands, he smashed her joints. Nothing happened.

"Move you stupid woman." He growled as he sent his wavelength through, only to earn heart-wrenching silence. Confirming she was dead, he stitched the long slash back and unstrapped her before whisking her away to the outskirts of Death City. She was all skin and bones, tortured and had a painful death.

Flicking open his lighter he set the woman into flames and left her there, allowing the wind to blow her debris away. Deep in his mind, there was a sharp pang of hurt that he simply brushed off as he fell deeper into a darker abyss, if he ever woke up from all this insanity he would have wept that he had just killed his beloved.


End file.
